The control of invertebrate pests is extremely important in achieving high crop efficiency. Damage by invertebrate pests to growing and stored agronomic crops can cause significant reduction in productivity and thereby result in increased costs to the consumer. The control of invertebrate pests in forestry, greenhouse crops, ornamentals, nursery crops, stored food and fiber products, livestock, household, turf, wood products, and public and animal health is also important. Many products are commercially available for these purposes, but the need continues for new compounds which are more effective, less costly, less toxic, environmentally safer or have different modes of action.
WO 03/015519 discloses N-acyl anthranilic acid derivatives of Formula i as anthropodicides

wherein, inter alia, R1 is CH3, F, Cl or Br; R2 is F, Cl, Br, I or CF3; R3 is CF3, Cl, Br or OCH2CF3; R4a is C1-C4 alkyl; R4b is H or CH3; and R5 is Cl or Br.